Hermione Granger Has Chosen!
by Romantic Silence
Summary: Harry Potter or Ron Weasley? Which one would Hermione choose? Apparently, the other Gryffindors think they know.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: I'm on the way home and I decided to write and upload this while I'm still en route! It's nothing amazing, but I think it's something fun to write about it. The idea just came to me.

* * *

**Hermione Granger Has Chosen!**

By Romantic Silence

* * *

When Lavender Brown woke up, she found Hermione already awake and ready for the day. But that alone didn't raise any flags in her mind. After sharing a dorm for five years with Hermione Granger and three other girls, Lavender came to memorize their habits. Hermione, for example, was always the first one up. No one ever saw her get ready, but by the time she (or anyone else in the dorm) woke up, Hermione was dressed and ready to start the day—including weekends.

Oh no, the thing that caught her completely by surprise was Hermione Granger dolling herself up. The only other time she witnessed such a rare event was the Yule Ball years ago. However, this time it was different. She didn't put on any special dress or put on anything exceptional for makeup. Hermione had put on her nicest casual wear (a pair of jeans, her cleanest shirt, and a nice-looking jacket) and only gave herself a smidgen of eyeliner. For Hermione Granger who always went _au natural_, this was _momentous_.

Hermione caught sight of her and smiled. "Good morning, Lavender. I see you're up. Excited for Hogsmeade?"

Lavender nodded numbly, unable to speak. Fortunately, Hermione didn't comment, no doubt thinking she was still asleep.

"Well, I'll see you later then. I'm going to finally tell _him_."

And like that, Hermione was gone.

Lavender yawned again, wondering if she could get away with sleeping in. Then what Hermione said finally hit her. She was finally going to tell _him_.

"PARVATI!"

* * *

Parvati Patil had an interesting morning. Her best friend woke up her with her shrieking just when she was having a particularly nice dream about Kevin Entwhistle, a handsome Ravenclaw that her sister introduced her to one afternoon. He was the type of man Parvati could just eat up and still have room for more. Unfortunately, her _wonderful _dream had been interrupted before she could.

However, Parvati (and the other two girls in the dorm) forgave Lavender when she shared the latest gossip. Hermione Granger was finally going to confess to _him_. It had all began last night on Friday. Hermione never really participated when they talked about boys, but Hermione had loosened up this year and decided to join them. Of course, things escalated and naturally Hermione had been asked (had it been her or Lavender that raised the question?) of her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, which one she fancied the most and wanted to date.

It was obvious who she was going to pick. Hermione and Ron had a thing going on for ages. It was quite obvious they fancied each other. All they needed was a little push and they could finally end all that bickering and snog it out. She felt a bit bad for Harry though—becoming a third wheel and all. However, if she was honest, she could care less. She still hadn't quite forgiven Harry for being a terrible date at the Yule Ball.

As she walked down the stairs from the girls' dorm and into the common room, Parvati spotted Seamus and Dean and immediately rushed towards them with a huge smile.

"Hey! Did you know Hermione has finally chosen?"

* * *

Ginny Weasley spotted her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, at the Gryffindor Table talking to Seamus Finnegan. She sported a lovely smile as she approached him, more than happy to see him today. They had a lovely date at Hogsmeade today, after all! As she neared them, Ginny couldn't help but overhear snippets of the two best friends' conversation.

"I think I won the bet here. I did say it would be Hermione that would make the first move," Seamus said smugly.

Dean snorted. "Too bad you were too chicken to actually place any galleons on it. I still say it's going to be Ron that's going to ask her out."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears! Hermione had finally chosen? She still remembered that late-night conversation between her and the older girl in her room years ago. She had asked Hermione that between Harry and her brother, who she would choose to date. Hermione hadn't answered her then, citing that she needed to think about it. Ginny had forgotten the conversation the next day, but it always lingered in the back of her mind for years to come.

Although guilty as she felt for feeling it, Ginny was happy that she no longer had the greatest obstacle in her way to Harry's heart. They were always so close to each other that it was nearly impossible for any girl to approach Harry. Hermione was the key reason why no girl dared to approach Harry following his breakup with Cho Chang. Now that Hermione and Ron was a sure thing, Ginny no longer needed to worry. Maybe if she and Dean were to break up… maybe she finally had a chance at her longtime crush…

"Good morning, Dean!" Ginny greeted her boyfriend, giving him a chaste peck on the lips.

For now, she was content with Dean.

Dean returned the kiss and resumed his conversation with Seamus. Unbothered by it, Ginny began collecting her breakfast. She spotted young Dennis taking a seat beside her and started gathering his and his brother's breakfast. Being in a social mood, Ginny greeted him,

"Hullo Dennis, have you heard the news?"

* * *

Colin checked and double-checked his camera. He was going to get it right. He was going to do it. He was going to catch Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley together on camera when the former confesses. It would be one of the highlights of this year's scrapbook! Thank goodness Dennis had been paying attention to the gossip or else he would never have had this scoop!

Ever since he began attending Hogwarts, he took pictures in order to cherish the memories he made. He had taken so many that he managed to fill an entire photo album each year! However, the pictures he took the most had always been his idols: the Golden Trio. Okay, maybe that was untrue. Specifically, his idols were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley was alright, but he thought he was a bit… eh. Anyway, he respected Harry and Hermione. It was only natural that he would catch Hermione's special moment with the one she loved on film. No doubt she would want physical evidence of that lovely memory!

There was only one problem. Where would Hermione and Ron meet? He didn't particularly have that kind of information. So now he was just dashing through the streets of Hogsmeade, hoping to run into one of the Golden Trio to tail them. Luckily for him, his gambit paid off… by running into Ron Weasley!

"Oi, watch it, Colin!" Ron chastised him.

"Sorry," mumbled Colin as he got up.

To his surprise, Harry was also there and helped him stand to his feet. "Are you alright? What's the rush?"

"N-nothing!" Colin stammered. He didn't want to inform them of his plans! It would ruin everything! "Say, are you two meeting Hermione somewhere?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, she told Harry to meet her at the Three Broomsticks."

"Do you need her for some—" Harry couldn't finish as Colin ran off.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I have to get going! Have fun with Hermione!"

* * *

Hermione Granger stepped into the Three Broomsticks and was very much surprised by what she found. It was _packed_. Granted, that was an apt description of the Three Broomsticks whenever it was a Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts, but this was easily _thrice _that size. It was if every Hogwarts student eligible to visit the little village all decided to get a pint of butterbeer all at once!

But Hermione was a woman on a mission. Not even the large crowd before her would deter from finally confessing to _him_. She spent all night searching herself and trying to gain any sense of her feelings. She didn't fancy _him_. She _loved _him. Hermione didn't know when or how she was able to fall so completely in love with her best friend, but she had. She had to tell _him_. If she didn't, she didn't know if she could go on just acting like a friend. If she was rejected, then she would be able to move on.

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped forward, surveying the room for Harry and Ron. Strangely, with each step she took further into the public establishment, she felt all eyes on her. Finally, she spotted her two best friends in a corner at the far end of the room. Walking past several people she recognized and look on at her with glee, Hermione charged ahead like a Gryffindor.

Harry and Ron looked at her puzzled when she remained standing in front of the table instead of taking her usual seat. Gathering her wits about, Hermione released an uneasy breath and turned to him.

"I fancy you!" Sure, she loved _him_, but one step at a time. "If you feel the same, let's date!"

* * *

"Yes!" The love of Hermione's life cried out, swiftly rising to his feet and taking Hermione into a passionate embrace that sent her toes (and half the room's) curling!

The crowd that had been made all had varying reactions. Some cheered, some gasped, and some even fainted. Lavender squealed. Parvati's eyes widened. Ginny felt tears welling up. Colin took the picture. However, one thing they all had in common was that no one saw it coming.

Who would have known that Hermione Granger had chosen Harry Potter instead?


End file.
